Nymph
|-| Intro = N Y M P H dramatic quote / character introduction This character is a collab between Moonlight and Stardust. Do not steal or they will come after you with all their INFJ-ness. banner by Sunset! |-| Main = A P P E A R A N C E Nymph has a sleek and lithe build. Tall in stature, but she slumps, curling inwards like a wilting flower. Her scales are a smooth ivory, glimmering softly in the dim flamesilk light. Her pale pink horns are long and elegant, her antennae slowly curving. Her wings, a lemonade pink, have scattered white spots, like someone crushed a diamond into tiny pieces and threw them at her wings. She wears a glittery heather shawl draped over her shoulders and wings. (wip) P E R S O N A L I T Y When looking at Nymph, one might be reminded of a butterfly. The way she flutters her wings absentmindedly, her soft voice and gentle laughter, the ethereal air she practically radiates. It'd be easy for one to assume her entire personality based on there - and one would be mostly right. Key word: mostly. On the outside, Nymph seems quite shallow. Extroverted and bouncy, Nymph will strike up a conversation with anyone she sees. She loves talking about herself and her business, so much so to the point where the other dragon won't be able to get a word in around her own dialogue. However, she actually doesn't realize this, and when the other dragon tries to mention it, her look of surprise and apology is genuine. If she was a scavenger, Nymph could be considered "a girly girl". She loves the color pink, keeping up with the newest fashions, and flirting with handsome SilkWings. She's rather gossipy, as she enjoys spreading secrets about others - she doesn't do this to cause harm, rather, she likes the shocked or elated expressions on others' faces. This ties into the next facet of Nymph's personality: her foresight. Or rather, her lack of it. Nymph lives purely in the moment without any thought about what consequences her actions might cause. This means that her life is filled with repercussions that she hadn't even considered at the time, sometimes throwing her plans off. She just goes with it, though, perpetually calm and living life as it gets thrown at her. There's a deeper side to Nymph, though, and this is revealed most often in her jewelry shop. Ask her anything about precious gems, and she'll field the question with even some extra information. Although she may seem frivolous, Nymph knows everything there is to know about what she sells, and she's not afraid to show that part of her. This part of Nymph is more thoughtful, and thinks about the world as it is. She particularly likes reflecting on her life and the system of government in the Hives. Deep down, she wants freedom desperately, but she knows the build of her body and the colors of her scales will keep her from ever truly getting that. |-| Background = H I S T O R Y "Back when she lived in Wasp Hive, she tried to join the Wasp Hive Chrysalis, but after pursuing them one night and failing to find them, she came back home late, and it was already morning. Her master was furious and demanded to know where she had been, but when she wouldn’t say, her master lost it. Nymph ran away the next night to Jewel Hive. She’d heard that Jewel Hive treated SilkWings much kinder than Wasp Hive. Lady Jewel welcomed her graciously and forged some notes saying she’d been reassigned to Jewel Hive. Nymph never got caught, but she was terrified that one day, Wasp would find out about the runaway SilkWing and she would be punished terribly." -Moonlight R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A text |-| Gallery = Nymphaesthetic.png|Aesthetic by Moonlight 67820962-6A50-4660-B445-E520A92523DC.jpeg|by Salvation! Tysm! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Occupation (Merchant)